


The Invasion

by Puzzlebox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disapproving Family, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Light Angst, M/M, Overprotective Sirius Black, POV Outsider, Protective Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzlebox/pseuds/Puzzlebox
Summary: Sirius thinks he’s going to explode. The only silver lining of this bloody dinner was that Sirius could finally scare him off. But if Harry wants to marry him, then that means that Malfoy has stuck onto him like a leech and there’s no way that Sirius will be able to separate them now.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193
Collections: *laughs*, Rainy Day Reads, literally amazing i could read these over and over





	1. Arrival

Sirius grits his teeth at the knock at the door. 

It’s around seven in the evening and there’s wafts of buttery mash and pot roast drifting out of the kitchen, and Sirius has never been hungrier for a dinner he wants to miss. He’s tense now, uncomfortable in his favorite armchair, yet he makes no move to get up. Just a little longer.

“Get up, Sirius,” called Remus from his station at the cutting board, “You can’t put it off forever.”

Sirius groans. He’s begging for one more moment of peace before his arch-nemesis disturbs the sanctity of his home. 

There has been many a man that Sirius has despised over the years. There was Gerald Witters (a rude boy in primary school that had stolen his red finger paint), Peter Pettigrew (whose nefarious deeds needed no further clarification than the trial that had sent him to Azkaban), and even Lucius Malfoy (just an arsehole-slimy-two-faced-piece-of-shit that had made his formative years miserable). Sirius’s current object of malaffection was none other than the arsehole-slimy-two-faced-piece-of-shit’s son-- Draco Malfoy.

Sirius forces himself up, and meanders towards the door. 

He’s already suffered through the obligatory “meet the parents” dinner, two holiday parties, and three game nights at which Lucius Jr. definitely cheated. Yes: Sirius can claim with 100% certainty that he hates Draco Malfoy. No one so pompous, so lacking in decency, deigned to date his--

“Come on, let’s just go home.” 

It’s his Godson’s voice that Sirius recognizes through the door. His hand freezes on the doorknob.

“You’re worrying over nothing,” a posh voice responds. It’s one that instantly starts an angry churning in Sirius’s empty stomach. “I am going to win over ol’ cousin Sirius,” the Malfoy spawn drawls, “Seventh time’s the charm.”

_Old cousin Sirius?_ He yanks the door open. 

There stands Harry, fiddling with a silver chain around his neck and standing uncomfortably close to literal demon spawn.

“Harry,” Sirius says kindly. “Malfoy,” Sirius says with a glare.

If Malfoy is perturbed by the contemptuous welcome, he doesn’t show it. Sirius’s blood boils.

****

Sirius is having such a wonderful time, he doesn’t remember why he was dreading this dinner. 

Sure Remus has kicked him under the table four times, and Harry is avoiding eye contact with him, but the real spectacle is Malfoy. He’s trying to remain courteous-- no doubt what the pure-blood-scum has been taught to do-- but it's obvious he’s panicking. None of his tactics are working.

Sirius takes glee at turning anything the arsehole does into a social misstep.

When Malfoy praises the Falcons, Sirius asks if it’s because the Chaser is an ex-deatheater.

Malfoy mentions his new business with Blaise Zabini and Sirius insinuates an affair.

“Could you pass the salt, please?” says Malfoy.

“Do you not like Remus’s cooking?” says Sirius.

It’s not difficult. Sirius already hates everything Malfoy does.

Malfoy clears his throat awkwardly as Remus and Harry escape to the kitchen. He’s most likely distressed at being left alone with Sirius with zero witnesses and zero ways to ease the tension. Sirius can understand the sentiment.

Mercifully, the moment doesn’t last long: Sirius’s family emerges, bright eyed and laughing, armed with plates full of trifle.

Remus, polite even in the face of arrogance, serves Malfoy first. Only once everyone is brandishing a plate of the pudding does Malfoy lift his fork to his mouth.

When he finishes his refined bite, he turns to Remus and says, “This is absolutely delicious, thank you.”

Sirius smirks, Harry freezes, and Remus looks defeated.

“I made the dessert, actually,” Sirius proclaims, “Why did you think Remus had?”

“I just assumed, since he made dinner,” Malfoy stammered.

“Oh, so you believe that one person in the relationship should do the domestic work.” 

“No, that’s not-” Malfoy panics, and Sirius presses onward.

“Do you cook, Malfoy?”

“Not well, but I-”

“So Harry does all the cooking, then?” 

“No, I-”

“And the cleaning, too?”

“Of course not!” Malfoy protests.

“You understand that Harry has a career, right?” Sirius narrows his eyes, “You can’t expect him to cater to your every whim while you laze about.”

Malfoy drops his fork onto his plate, looking defeated. Sirius absently wonders if he can make him cry before the end of the night.

Harry grabs Malfoy’s hand, where it dangles limply on the tablecloth. “Sirius,” Harry placates, “Draco and I are equals in our relationship, and that includes the housework.”

Sirius doubts that very much.

“Anyway,” Harry continues, “We have news.”

Malfoy lifts his downturned head to smile at Harry, and intertwines their fingers. Sirius’s heart drops down to his stomach.

“I wanted to have a proper dinner to announce this,” Harry glanced between Remus and Sirius nervously, “Draco and I are engaged.”

“Congratulations!” pipes a voice to his left. Remus, Sirius thinks vacantly. Sirius is numb.

“Engaged?”

“To be married,” Malfoy states, very leveled.

Sirius thinks he’s going to explode. The only silver lining of this bloody dinner was that Sirius could finally scare him off. But if Harry wants to marry him, then that means that Malfoy has stuck onto him like a leech and there’s no way that Sirius will be able to separate them now. Which means a few things, all of them too terrible to contemplate: a wedding featuring a family of deatheaters, countless more family dinners sullied by Malfoys, and most likely a messy divorce, featuring Malfoy stealing all of Harry’s inheritance.

By then, Harry has used his free hand to gently lift the silver chain from under his jumper, revealing a gaudy Malfoy family engagement ring, more suited for a demure pureblood bride than Harry. Sirius flinches.

“He asked you?” Sirius demands. He doesn’t wait for a reply, growling, “And you said _yes?!”_

“Sirius,” Harry’s voice was too calm for the occasion. They were all just sitting there while Sirius’s world fell out of the sky. “We’ve been together for more than two years now. Surely this can’t be that much of a surprise.”

Perhaps not, but Sirius couldn’t have thought about it, because it would be facing a reality too horrible to contemplate. He scrubbed the notion from his head, choosing to feed his righteous anger. “Well it wouldn’t have been if he’d asked me for my blessing.”

“What is this, the sixteenth century?” Harry scoffed, “I’m not being sold like a piece of cattle, why does he need permission to propose?”

“I asked Arthur and Molly.”

“You what?” Harry rounded on Malfoy, his eyes full of fire.

“What, so I’m not enough of a parent? You little shit!”

“I was going to ask you and Remus as well, but then I got caught up in the moment and I didn’t want to wait any longer.”

“You what?” Harry parroted unhelpfully.

“Why the fuck weren’t we asked first?”

“I just wanted to get the easy one done first, you know.” Draco winced at the onslaught.

“What, so now I’m difficult?”

“Aren’t you, Sirius?” Now Harry rounded on him, “If he had asked you, would you have given your blessing?”

Sirius was steaming, “Fuck no.”

“Sirius, enough!” Remus’s hand was gripped around his wrist. He let go of the fork he was wielding like a weapon, knuckles white and fingers shaking. It clattered onto his plate with a splash of trifle. There was a long silence-- oppressive and overwhelming. 

Looking across the table, he noticed two things: Malfoy didn’t seem distraught or surprised by his declaration, and Harry was.

Then Harry’s lips unpinched, “Well, then I’m glad he didn’t ask you.”

This wasn’t possible. This silver-tongued snake had invaded his home, had slithered through the back door from the garden straight into his Godson’s bed. How could Harry not see what was sitting amongst them?

“You’re not getting married to him, Harry. I forbid it.”

“You forbid it? What’s next, are you going to send me to my room?”

“Can’t you see what’s happening here?” Sirius’s chair skid back, but the caterwaul was drowned out by his shouting, “He’s using you. He’s a little snit who fought on the wrong side of the war, and lost his social standing and all his money because of it. That’s what he’s really after when he tells you he loves you.”

“Sirius!” Remus sounded scandalized firstly, and pissed secondly. That was fine; secondly was manageable. Remus would tell him when he’d crossed the line via tongue-lashing. So, he forged ahead.

“He’s not in love with you. I don’t even think someone like him is capable of it. And if you’d been thinking with your head instead of your dick, maybe you would have seen it sooner.”

Harry didn’t say anything, but the frustrated tears that had built up during their argument spilled down his cheeks. He didn’t meet his eye.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Excuse me?” How dare he? How dare he speak to Sirius like that? Malfoy was the one in the wrong-- he’d seduced his Godson, messed with his head to somehow trap him into an engagement and God forbid a marriage. He doesn’t have any right to tell Sirius to shut up-- not in his house, not at his table, not while he’s having a conversation with his Godson. He wants to break something-- preferably Malfoy’s face.

However, seemingly ignorant of the danger, Malfoy plows ahead, “You can’t speak to him like that.”

“And you can't come into my home and curse at me, but here we are.”

“Fuck you.” There it is-- finally, Sirius has managed to anger Malfoy into impoliteness. He smiles bitterly.

“Get out of my house.”

“Sirius!” Remus jumped from his seat.

“Get the fuck out of my house.”

Draco nodded and stood up. Harry made to go with him. 

Before they can take a step, Remus has reasserted control, “No, absolutely not. You two, sit back down. Enjoy your pudding. Sirius, you’re coming with me.”


	2. Establishment

When Remus stops dragging him by the wrist, they’re secluded in their bedroom, the door slammed behind him. Remus releases him and begins to wear a hole in the paisley area rug, glaring at his feet as he paces. 

“Remus-”

“Shut up,” he shoots back without looking up and without stopping, “I can’t remember the last time I was this mad at you.”

Sirius can think of a few times. He doesn’t mention them, knowing it’ll only make the Angry Wolf Situation worse, so he instead waits for said Angry Wolf to wear himself out. It’s several awkward minutes of shoes brushing the rug before Sirius interrupts, “How can you be okay with this?”

“What?” Remus barks.

“You congratulated them. How can you just let this happen to our kid?”

“Nothing is  _ happening _ to Harry.” Remus pauses his vigorous pacing to shoot an incredulous glance at Sirius.

“He’s not good for him,” Sirius plows forward, “We can’t just let that bastard ruin his life.”

“He’s not.”

“He is,” Sirius shoots back, “and I’m not just going to sit back and watch it happen.”

“Fine,” Remus says, “Say you’re right. What then?”

Sirius grits his teeth and glares, “I won’t let it happen.”

“Harry’s an adult. Do you really think you can forbid him from marrying Draco just because we raised him?” Remus glares back, “Are you going to push him away for good, or are you going to disown him like your parents did to you?”

It’s a familiar feeling: hot rage slowly draining from one’s body and turning to cold shame. He closes his eyes. Sirius doesn’t realize that he’s lowered himself to sit on the bed until it dips next to him.

“Sirius, I-”

“Don’t apologize,” the words were sharped and barbed, and Sirius doesn’t think he’ll forget them soon, nor should he, “you were right to say that.”

“I know.”

“If I ever treat Harry the same way as my parents, you do it again and also kick my ass.”

“Just for good measure?” Remus chuckles.

“Just for good measure.” Sirius sighs and takes a breath before moving on, “I only wanted to protect him.”

“I know.”

“I’m not going to treat Harry like that again,” Sirius continues, “but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s making a giant, giant mistake.”

Remus furrows his brow, just looking at him for a moment, “I’m not so sure that he is.”

“How could he not be? Malfoy doesn’t love him,” Sirius is shocked, “He’s always so cold to him, it’s clearly dysfunctional.”

“They’re not physically affectionate in public,” Remus reasons, “but that doesn’t mean they don’t love each other necessarily.”

Sirius doesn’t think that’s the case. It must show on his face, because Remus is quick to continue.

“Do you remember after the war?” 

“Of course I do.”

“Well then you remember that Harry wasn’t happy for a long time after it.”

Sirius remembers that too. It was a rough year, and a slightly less rough year after that. He remembers too long days and not enough food and just the right number of therapists. He also remembers when it stopped-- it’s just that Sirius was so upset at the reason behind the change, that he didn’t appreciate the change itself. 

Remus’s voice snaps him back into the present date, “Draco makes him happy. How can that be a mistake?”

“It doesn’t mean that he won’t hurt him.”

“Yes, but we’ll never know for certain that-” Remus cuts off abruptly, angling his ear towards the door.

“What?” Sirius doesn’t have supernaturally gifted hearing like Remus, so he’s left to ponder like an idiot.

Remus doesn’t say anything, just walks up to the door and cracks it open. Sirius waits, and then-

“--told you that this was a bad idea,” Harry’s voice drifted through the open door, congested and warbly like it sounds when he’s been crying. Another barb sinks itself into Sirius-- that was his fault. He'd made his kid cry.

“Harry, how the hell is Sirius going to come to our wedding if we can’t even have dinner together without an argument?”

“I don’t know!”

“Well I can’t live with him just hating me, we’ve got to figure something out.”

“Why do you even care if he does?”

“He’s your family, Harry. Of course I care whether we get along,”

“Why?”

“Because he’s important to you!” Malfoy sounds exasperated, “Merlin, do I really need a better reason?”

There’s a long pause, long enough for Sirius to creep up to the door and peek through the crack. They were sitting where Sirius left them, but their chairs were scooted close to one another, an ankle tucked behind another, a forehead rested on a shoulder, and a palm cupping a cheek, fingertips moving as if to brush the tears away. Sirius hadn’t ever seen Malfoy like this before: Sirius doubted anyone but Harry had seen him like this.

Harry picks his head up, “Have I told you today that I love you?” 

“Yes, but feel free to say it again.” Malfoy smirks.

“I love you.”

Malfoy’s cocky grin dissolves into something impossibly soft, “You’re a sap, Potter.”

Harry smiles back and it’s quiet again for a few moments, until, “You know, I’m pretty sure your father hates me.”

“Sure, but I hardly care about my father’s opinion,” Malfoy says it with certainty, but it’s certainly news to Sirius.

“Then I don’t care what Sirius thinks.” This is also news to Sirius.

“Harry-”

“No, I’m serious,” Harry continues, assertive, “If he wants to throw a tantrum, he bloody well can. He just won’t be invited to the wedding.”  _ What? No. _

“What the hell? Harry, the last thing I want to do is make things difficult with your family.”

“Well,  _ you're _ not the one making things difficult!”

“Harry, I know how important your family is to you. You can’t just-”

“You’re my family. You’re important to me.”

Malfoy looked at Harry for a long time, as if trying to solve some complex puzzle. He nodded slightly, swallowed, and said, “okay.”

“Better yet, we could just elope.” Harry plows forward, laughing, “Fuck the wedding altogether.”

“Elope? Mother would have a fit.”

“Would you care?”

“Not as much as I should,” Malfoy raises an eyebrow in challenge, “But I’m way more scared of my mother than I am of you.”

“Come on, be a little brave.”

“Nonsense, I’m a Slytherin, famed for self-preservation.”

“Well, you’re engaged to a Gryffindor, so you should get used to the wild side,” Harry gives him a devious look that reminds Sirius of James, “It’ll be good practice for our wedding night.”

Christ. Like Sirius wanted that terrible image in his head. But it seems to work on Malfoy, who's laughing. He gets a relaxed look on his face when he laughs. It's less guarded, and for the first time, Sirius can see the person behind the obnoxious platinum blonde hair.

“Fine, if the rest of the rabble don’t get on board-- fuck the wedding.”

“Really?” Harry looks confused, like Malfoy gave in too quickly.   


“I don’t really care if it’s in a church or a castle or a courthouse,” Malfoy looks uncharacteristically vulnerable, “I just can’t wait to be married to you.”

Even from another room, Sirius can see Harry melt, “You’re a sap, Malfoy.”

Sirius has seen enough. He gently clicks the door closed, and turns to a very smug Remus. 

“So?” Remus asks.

Sirius swings the door open loudly and struts out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
